The Boys Take a Vacation
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: Growing weary of being on the run, Heyes and Curry venture to Canada for some R & R


"Well, if it ain't Kid Curry!"

With forearms resting on the bar and his beer in one hand, Kid gave a quick glance toward his partner who was standing beside him. The Kid released his hand from the beer mug and slowly straightened and turned to face the man who had spoken. Heyes slowly took a few steps out of the line of fire.

"And who are you?" Kid asked coldly, his eyes now fixed on the man.

"Frank Barlow," the man replied.

Kid remembered Barlow from a similar incident in a different bar, in a different town, a couple of years earlier.

"What is it you want?" Kid asked, a hint of fearlessness in his voice.

"A second chance," the man replied.

"I gave you that two years ago when I didn't kill you," Kid replied.

"Yea, well you ain't going to be so lucky today."

"I'd say you were the one that was lucky. I was just skilled."

Barlow saw the confidence in Kid's cold blue eyes and felt a touch unnerved as he held his right hand inches from his still holstered gun. He looked at Kid whose hands rested almost leisurely on the strap of his gun belt.

"I'm calling you out, Kid."

"Well then, get on with it. I ain't got all day."

"That'll be enough," the sheriff said as he swung open the batwing doors, his gun pointing directly at Barlow. "Put you gun on the table," he instructed Barlow.

Barlow did as he was instructed.

"You, put your gun on the bar," the sheriff told Kid.

Kid slowly pulled his gun from its holster and placed it on the bar.

"Tom, what happened here?" the sheriff asked the bartender.

"That fellow your pointing your gun at tried calling this fellow out. It was Barlow there that started it."

"Alright, come on fella, you're going to jail. You two fellows stay here till I get back," the sheriff instructed Kid and Heyes.

"We're not going anywhere, sheriff," Heyes said politely.

The sheriff led Barlow out of the saloon, picking up Barlow's gun before escorting Barlow to the jail.

Heyes and the Kid turned back to the bar and Kid put his gun back in his holster.

"Thank you," Kid said to the bartender.

"Didn't do nothing but tell the truth," the bartender replied and went back to his work.

"We might as well get a table, Kid. I think we're in for an interrogation."

Kid sighed and gulped the last of his beer. "Another round at the table," he said to the bartender.

"Kid, just how many of these little soirees do you figure you get into in the course of a year would you say?

"Soirees? You call risking getting my head shot off a soiree?"

"Just for the sake of argument," Heyes replied.

"I don't know, Heyes. I don't count em."

"How do you keep track of who all these people are? I sure don't remember that fellow."

"I don't know, Heyes. Maybe it's like you and your brilliant ideas. It just comes to me when I need to remember someone."

"Uh, that's interesting."

"Why,"

"I'm not sure."

Kid smiled. "Well now it's your turn Heyes. Come up with a brilliant answer when that Sheriff starts asking why that fellow called me Kid."

"I got to tell you, Kid, every time you use that line..."

"What line?"

"You know, Get on with it, I ain't got all day. Every time you say that, there's this little voice in my head that urges me to pipe up and say "Sure you do, Kid. We ain't got nothing planned. You've got all day."

Kid laughed. "You know, now I can't use that line anymore."

"Why?"

"Cause if I do, I'll think about your little voice and the other fellow will shoot me before I can stop laughing."

Heyes smiled. "Sorry, Kid. It's a good line."

"You fellows mind if I sit down?" the Sheriff asked.

Heyes motioned to an empty chair. "Help yourself, Sheriff."

The man sat down. "So, what provoked that?" he asked

"I don't know, Sheriff. My friend and I were just standing at the bar enjoying a beer like the bartender told you."

"What's your name, son?"

"Thaddeus Jones. He's my friend, Joshua Smith."

Heyes smiled at the Sheriff.

"Well, this Barlow fellow is claiming you're somebody else."

"Let me guess," Kid said. "Kid Curry?"

The sheriff nodded. "Any truth to that?"

"Sheriff, if I was Kid Curry, do you think I would have stayed around to talk to you like you asked."

"He's right, Sheriff. Kid Curry wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in town like that." Heyes added.

"I hear what you're saying, son and being that you two haven't caused any trouble in this town, I'm going to take your word for who you are. But I think it's probably best if you get out of town before Barlow starts telling the circuit judge who he thinks you are."

"We understand, Sheriff. Thank you," Heyes said. "We'll leave town today."

The sheriff pushed his chair away from the table and got up and left the bar.

Kid sighed heavily. "You know, Heyes, I get tired of all this running."

"I know, Kid. But when that amnesty finally comes through, you'll see it's all been worth it."

"I don't think that amnesty is ever going to come through, Heyes. I'm not trying to be proddy with you. I just think no Governor is ever going to hand Heyes and Curry amnesty."

Later that afternoon while Heyes and Curry rode leisurely across the Arizona terrain, Heyes returned to the subject of amnesty.

"So do you think we should just give up on the idea of amnesty, Kid?"

"What?"

"You said this morning you don't think we're every going to be awarded amnesty. If that's how you really feel, then why do what we're doing?"

"Because you believe it will happen."

"So you're just doing all this for me?"

"More or less."

Heyes pulled his horse to a stop and waited for Kid to catch up to him.

"Kid, I don't want you wasting all these years doing something just for me,"

"So what are you saying? You think we should go back to outlawing?"

"Of course not."

"You think we should split up?"

"Do you?"

"No!"

"You sure about that, Kid?"

"Yes, Heyes. I'm sure about that."

"Then, do you think we should give up trying for amnesty?"

Kid sighed heavily. "Heyes, on the outside chance that you are right, then one day I'll be glad we did all this. Even if we stopped trying to earn amnesty, we'd just have to keep doing what we're doing. I just get tired of _having _to do it sometimes. I'll get over it."

Maybe we need a vacation," Heyes said.

"What kind of vacation?"

"I don't know. Maybe go to Canada or Mexico. You know, somewhere we don't have to keep looking behind us to see if we're being chased."

"Heyes, nothing good has ever happened to me when we've been in Mexico."

"Canada, then?"

"What's the weather like this time of year?" Kid asked.

"About the same as Wyoming. Winters are colder in Canada, but summer's about the same as here."

"I've never seen Canada," Kid said, feeling tempted

"I hear the Canadian Rockies are even more majestic than the Rockies here in the US."

"What are the towns like?"

"Few and far between. Of course there are some bigger cities like Montreal or Toronto."

"You know, Heyes, I think I could be tempted."

"City or mountains?"

"Which would you rather?"

"Don't matter. This is your vacation, Kid. You choose."

Well, Heyes, I've been to a couple of cities. I ain't real fond of them. Let's try the mountains."

"Mountains it is. Let's go," Heyes said, pulling his horse around to head north."

"Well, we just crossed the Medicine Line," Heyes announced nearly two weeks after he and Kid began their vacation trip to Canada.

"What's the Medicine Line?' Kid asked

"The spot where the United States ends and Canada begins. The Indians believe the Medicine Line is magical because the US cavalry can't cross it and pursue the Indians into Canada."

"Well, I can see where they would think that, then. Heyes, do you realize if we're in Canada now, we're not wanted. Nobody's going to come looking for us, no posse is going to come up after us, no bounty hunter up here has likely even heard of us, if they even have bounty hunters up here."

Heyes smiled. "It does feel pretty liberating, Kid."

"I ain't felt like this since... I don't remember ever feeling like this, Heyes."

"Then enjoy it, Kid. But remember this is just a vacation. We'll be heading south again one of these days."

"Where you think we should head now?"

"I was thinking the Province of Alberta, then maybe into the town of Alberta."

"What's a Province?"

"It's like a territory, a big expanse of land. They don't have states in Canada. They have Provinces instead. You see, Canada is still ruled by England."

"How do you know all this, Heyes?"

"I read, Kid."

Kid sighed. "I might have to get me a book one of these days."

They rode leisurely, enjoying the beauty of the mountains, the valleys, the abundance of wild animals. Kid relished the peaceful and care free ride.

It took several days to reach the small town of Jasper. They went first to the hotel and secured a room with two beds. They unloaded their gear from their horses and took it to their room. Then they set off for the livery stable to board their horses. As they walked down the main street, they checked the location of the bath house, cafes and saloons.

"Feels good not to be checking out the Sheriff," Kid said.

"I don't know about you, Kid but I'm bone tired after all that riding and sleeping under the stars. I think my agenda today will be a bath, a good supper, and a long night asleep in a bed. I think I'll save poker for tomorrow night when I can concentrate on it better."

"It all sounds like a good plan to me, Heyes... Hey, do you realize we can use our real names up here in Canada?"

"I always use your real name, Kid."

Kid frowned. "I mean Heyes and Curry. Those names don't mean a thing up here. And, I might remind you, my real name ain't Kid"

Heyes smiled. You're right... Curry."

They both slept late into the morning, although Curry longer than his partner. When Kid woke he raised his arms above his head, clasped his hands and stretched, arching his back and sinking his head into the pillow.

"Sleep well?" Heyes asked.

"Uh ha. You?"

"Like a lamb."

Kid wiggled his legs out from under the covers and over the side of the bed. He reached for his jeans and shirt that he had hung on the bed post and got dressed. He tugged his boots on and reached for his gun belt.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Kid."

"How much money do we have?"

"Enough to last a while. Hopefully after I play some poker tonight, we'll build the pot a bit."

They walked downstairs and crossed the street to the cafe. Kid ordered a large breakfast including eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and coffee. Heyes just had pancakes and coffee.

"You know Heyes, I could get used to this real easy," Kid said

Heyes couldn't remember when he had ever seen Kid so relaxed. He was glad they had decided to make the trip. It did Kid good not to always be on constant alert.

"KID CURRY!" someone shouted inside the cafe.

The last forkful of pancakes clung to the fork inches from Kid's mouth. Kid looked at Heyes, then closed his eyes and frowned. Heyes saw a look of dread flush across Kid's face. He opened his eyes, set the fork down on his plate, and turned slowly in the direction of the voice.

"TOM WILSON!" Kid shouted as he kicked back his chair and walked over to the young man and pulled him into a bear hug. "Heyes, you remember Tom Wilson from the Lonesome Pine Ranch back in Wyoming?" Kid said as he released his grip and turned back toward his partner.

"Heyes stood up and greeted Tom. "Come on over and join us, Tom," Heyes said.

Kid kept an arm slung across Tom's shoulders and led him to their table.

"So what are you doing here, Tom?" Kid asked as they all sat back down at the table.

"Well, you know I always wanted to see the wild west," Tom began. "But after a while I started getting a little homesick, so I came back. What are you two doing this far north?"

"Vacation," Heyes said. "Kid wanted to take a vacation so here we are."

Tom smiled. "You know I haven't lost track of you two. We get American Dime novels up this way, too."

"Don't believe everything you read, Tom," Kid said, still with a broad smile across his face.

"Besides, we're not wanted up here," Heyes added.

"I read you two went straight," Tom said.

Heyes nodded. "We're working on earning an amnesty."

Tom looked at Kid and then at Heyes. "Well, I'm proud of you two. You two never did fit my image of wild west outlaws, even when you were outlaws."

"Wish the Governor of Wyoming felt that way," Heyes replied with a chuckle.

"You still breaking broncs,? Kid asked. "Never saw anyone better at that then you, Tom."

"No. I'm actually working as an Indian Agent right now. You know, establishing better relations with the various tribes. Say, would one or both of you be interested in going with me to take a load of supplies up to the Stoney Indians, about 100 miles from here. Some of the most beautify country you'll ever see."

"How long would we be gone?" Kid asked

"Four or five days. I'll pay you twenty dollars."

"What do you think, Heyes?" Kid asked.

"I think I'll stay here and earn that much in a night of poker," Heyes said. "But you do what you want, Kid. It's your vacation."

"When are you planning to leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. The Stoney Indians are very peaceful. There won't be no trouble."

"Heyes, Tom was a good man to work with. I think I'll take him up on that. I'd like to see that beautiful country."

"Meet me at the livery at sunrise the day after tomorrow, Kid."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

After Tom left, Kid turned to Heyes. "I never heard of Stoney Indians. You know anything about them?"

"I know that got their name because they cook using hot stones,"

Kid shook his head. "You and your book learning."

Kid met Tom Wilson at dawn and they set out together on a buckboard loaded with wool blankets, flour, sugar, dried meat, clothing, salt, herbs, canned foods, and even several pounds of candy.

"This all come out of your pocket, Tom?" Kid asked as they rode north toward their destination.

"Tom laughed. "Oh, no. There's a Preservation Society. Canadians want to help preserve the Indian cultures, keep them self-sustaining. Some tribes live in squalor. We want to see that change, help them become the great nations they once were."

"Before Americans took to trying to drive them all out?"

"Something like that."

"Sounds like Canada has a much better appreciation of cultures."

"I wouldn't disagree with you on that, Kid."

"Are there hostile tribes?"

"Some, but for the most part, no."

Kid looked around at the majestic mountains that surrounded them. "It is beautiful here."

"You thinking of staying, Kid?"

Kid laughed. "I could probably be talked into it, but Heyes couldn't."

"And you won't leave him?"

"No, that amnesty is real important to him. He's always been real good to me, watched out for me when I needed it. I couldn't let him down like that."

"How did you two become such good friends? You don't see many friendships like that."

"Heyes ain't just a friend. He's my cousin. During the Border Wars in the 60s, both our families were all killed by invading soldiers that pillaged our farms. Heyes and me were the only two that survived. I was eight years old. Heyes looked after me, stood by me. We're like brothers."

More like twins than brothers. You two may not look at all alike, but you know what the other's thinking. I bet if you two were standing back to back and I told you to raise the same arm in the air, you would."

Kid smiled. "Maybe."

"So what made the two of you start robbing banks and trains?"

"Heyes likes to say because that's where the money is. But really we think it goes back to our families getting killed. Robbing banks and trains never seemed much different than what those soldiers done. Although, unlike those soldiers, we never stole from a person, never took nothing from any of the passengers."

"Except the money they had in those banks."

"Kid looked down sheepishly. "Yea, except that."

"Kid I'm not judging either one of you. God knows by the time you were eight, you'd seen more tragedy than most people see in a lifetime. Like I said, I'm not judging, but I am proud of both of you. You can break a wild horse every bit as well as I can, probably better. I've seen you with those wild ones. You communicate to them. I think you can actually talk them into wanting to be tame."

"I don't know about that. I've had my share of protests from them... sore butt and broken bones to prove it."

They arrived at the Stoney Indian Reservation in two and a half days. They spent the night on the reservation. Tom was fluent in the language and interpreted for Kid. Several Indians, men, women, children, took great interest in Kid's blonde hair which at first make Kid a bit nervous about keeping his scalp, but he soon realized that all they wanted to do was look at it and maybe touch it from time to time. Kid got so the he would bend down and lower his head so some of the little children could reach up and slip their little fingers through his curly mane.

After a hearty meal of venison and Indian bread, the men sat around the large social campfire and many of the Indians told storied that Tom translated to Kid as best he could. They slept in a tepee that was kept very warm by a central fire. In the morning they ate a breakfast of roasted rabbit and Indian Bread before starting out on the return trip to Jasper.

"Tom, thank you for inviting me along. I have really enjoyed this experience," Kid said.

"They sure did get a kick out of your blonde hair," Tom laughed.

"Weren't the first to want to do that. But It was the first time _a_ _man_ wanted to run his fingers through my hair. That took a little getting used to."

Tom laughed. "I could have a good time telling Heyes about your first encounter with those Braves."

"Oh, no, Tom. He would never let me live that down," Kid laughed.

When they got back to Jasper, Tom handed Kid a twenty dollar gold piece.

"You know, I almost hate to take this, Tom. I will, but I almost hate to. I really enjoyed that trip.

"Why don't you, me, and Heyes have supper tonight? I'll be heading home tomorrow so I won't be seeing you again."

"If I can pry Heyes away from his poker, we'll do that. Hotel dining room at six?" Kid asked.

"I'll see you then."

Kid stopped at the hotel desk to pick up the room key but was told Mr. Smith was upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door. Then he remembered there was no reason to have to lock the door when he or Heyes was in the room, so he tried the knob and the door opened.

"Good to see you, Kid," Heyes said, sitting in a chair near the window, book in hand. "How was your trip?"

Kid grinned ear to ear. "Heyes, this country looks like the west used to look, before it started getting overrun with people."

Heyes studied Kid. "You could live here, couldn't you, Kid? You could be perfectly content living the rest of your life here in Canada?"

"Heyes, If you took the time to look around, you could too," Kid said, scratching a spot behind his ear. "Did you know the Canadian Pacific Railroad runs a single line through Alberta about sixty miles from here? Not a town anywhere around it?"

Heyes sat upright. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asked. "Because I sure hope your not thinking what I think you're thinking, Kid."

"Well... I'm just... thinking," Kid stuttered nervously.

"It's not enough to be wanted in the Unites States? You want to become an International outlaw!"

"I suppose not," Kid said dejectedly. "I was just..."

"Thinking?" Heyes said with an edge I n his voice.

Kid sighed. "Tom wants us to have dinner with him in the hotel dining room at six. He's leaving in the morning."

Heyes smiled. "That sounds like a fine idea, Kid."

"Heyes?"

"Yea?"

"I probably couldn't have gone through with it, you know."

Heyes smiled. "I know, Kid."

Kid flopped down on his bed. "Have you been winning at poker?"

Heyes smiled. "About two hundred dollars ahead, so far."

"Canadian money or American?"

"Canadian."

"So not really two hundred?"

"Not yet."

"Oh," Kid said, falling asleep.

Heyes woke Kid at three so he would have time to visit the bath house and shave and dress before dinner. They met Tom Wilson in the hotel lobby promptly at six. They dined on elk steaks, baked potatoes, and rhubarb pie that Kid said was the best he's ever eaten with a soggy bottom crust and a crunchy, cinnamon top crust. He ordered a second piece and both Tom and Heyes teased Kid about his bottomless stomach. They drank French Canadian wine and finished the evening with coffee. They said their goodbyes and Heyes and Kid headed across the street to the saloon.

Heyes ordered a beer which he nursed for just over two hours while he made another sixty dollars. Kid caught the eye of a very willing saloon girl and spent a couple of hours in a room on the second floor.

Heyes was awake, but in bed when Kid came into the room. Kid pulled off his boots and gun belt, taking care to hang the gun belt on the bedpost. Then he stripped down to his long johns and Henley and checked the door out of habit to be sure it was locked. He blew out the oil lamp and crawled in under the covers of his bed.

"Think it's time we started heading south?" Kid asked.

"Getting tired of your vacation, Kid?"

"No... But if we stay too long, it's stops being a vacation and starts being a residence. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to miss Wyoming."

A sleepy smile spread across Heyes' face. "Want to start out in the morning"

"Uh-uh. First thing after breakfast."

"Good night, Kid."


End file.
